shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Chapelle
Roland Chapelle(ローラン・シャペル Rōran Shaperu) is one of the stern lecturer in the Totsuki Culinary Academy , who was infamous for his extreme discipline. Earned the nickname as the Chef Who Never Smile, Chapelle takes student's performance and presentation in a serious matter which every presentations counts as if it is their conduct in their future careers, not just in French cuisine but also others involves cookery. Whoever failed to reach his eligible standard shall faced his worst judgment upon them, making this veteran lecturer a judge, jury and even executioner in this prestige academy. He always has been this strict until Yukihira Soma, the Yukihira transfer student's resourceful and innovative cooking that made him smile for the first time with the impression Soma's version of Boeuf Bourguignon; making Soma is the first(and the only) rookie chef intrigued by this iron heart veteran. Appearance Chapelle is an senior chef in his 50's while wearing a French Cuisine chef uniform. Personality As the professional lecturer with French Cuisine is part of his forte and pride, Chapelle is very serious upon his native dish and he is not tolerate any fools(student or anyone alike) making fun of it. It is also believed that rigid discipline meant 100% success, Chapelle has a concept that any student whom didn't pass with the flying colors are considered people who failed to prove their worth. With his grumpy and no-nonsense attitude combined, Chapelle's strict discipline is so extreme that every students feared him as his judgement meant absolute end should the requirement didn't meet his expectations, to extended that even the legendary Alumni 10 dares not to cross him. Behind this iron heart, Chapelle is also rather a fair lecturer who treated his students with fair results. Plot Back Story Little known about this stern lecture yet it is known that Chapelle's serious reputation has exceed most staff and students in the academy. His infamous extreme discipline is known for anyone in the academy, which some rumors about his class would meant a torture room for the students. In this rumor, whoever in Chapelle class will have high possibility to failed/disqualified in the academy and only the few among those survived the class. Soma's first day, first class and first impression It was Soma's first class as Chapelle entered the class as always and he told whoever didn't reach A would considered as failed subject. He was told the students that is the theme of his homework would be Boeuf Bourguignon, a french dish, and set 2 hour time limit for them to do so. Chapelle also observed the situation including the culprit attempted to slow down Soma through ingredients sabotage (Soma managed to surpassed the time limit thanks to his resourcefulness)and his partner, Tadokoro Megumi cried in panic which was calmed by the . As Soma's and Megumi's Boeuf Bourguignon is surprisingly done and surpassed other students in a short amount of time. While he test the dish, Chapelle surprised that unlike other Boeuf Bourguignon, Soma's dish was so flexible that it made the fork bounced. Chapelle would then asked Soma about the secret behind this phenomenon, which he told by Soma himself used the honey as the meat tender; which Chapelle notieced that honey has strong prostate making meat tendering process quickly. As he and Megumi tasted the dish, it is so delicious that made the iron heart chef smile, for the first time, shocked many students who witness to this scene (including the culprit that responsible to the backfired sabotage). Through the evaluation, Chapelle told both Soma and Megumi that they both passed his evaluation and he graded them A as their final result, though he wished to give a higher score to the team yet he told Soma that he didn't have that authority to do so. As for the culprits, they reap what the sow, given an E by Chapelle over their burnt dish. Chapelle decision of giving A to Soma had spread around the academy, including to Erina who found Soma success would turned to her biggest threat in h and vowed to make any attempts to expel Soma from the academy. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc In the lecturer office, Chapple and all the teachers preparing for the upcoming Training Camp, claimed that it is time to test the students skills and see which students succeed to see the worth of each students. Chapelle is also one of the lecturer who attended the camp along with the Alumni 10 as the guest judge for the camp. On the third day of the camp, Chapelle seemed impressed over the students who made it far after the reports from Doujima and Sekimori arrived, yet he could remarked that the struggle is only a mere beginning for these remaining students and the rushing stress and pressure would soon become an unpredictable storm which is too much to bear. Cooking Style Since he is the lecturer of the French Culinary Division, Chapelle believed to be mastered all French cooking. Clubs *None, but he is part of the authority staff in the academy, along with other lecturers and Trivia *Chapelle is the first lecturer in this academy who acknowledged Soma's innovative style and resourceful attitude, prompt him to see this student's future might be bright to achieve bigger goals. *Chapelle's no-nonsense attitude is seemly based on the real life chef, Gordon Ramsay. Category:Lecturer Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Staff